


Misplaced

by p_diyos



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_diyos/pseuds/p_diyos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hulaan mo kung anong nakita ko sa freezer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> My weakness is happy domestic!Mabinaldo. Also my first work for this lovely fandom. <3
> 
> Written predominantly in English, save for dialogue.

“Ano…”

 

Miong stared at the object for a second more, wondering if this was his imagination going haywire from exhaustion. The tendrils of cold air were starting to reach his neck, resulting to goosebumps appearing on his arm.

 

He had just arrived from another grueling day at work, his head still pounding from listening to the debates between General Luna and Senator Paterno. He intended to leave a bottle of beer in the freezer that he could drink for later, when he saw the foreign object right in the spot where he wanted to place his bottle. 

 

It was Pole’s cell phone.

 

Miong didn’t know what to make of the situation. Pole was someone who was very organized with both his thoughts and his belongings. In the seven years that they’ve known each other and the two years that they have lived together, Pole has never left any of his things in places that were so…unusual. Finally making up his mind, he took the phone in his right hand and closed the freezer door. The beer would have to wait.

 

He opened the door to their study, where he found Pole asleep on his chair yet again. Papers were scattered everywhere on his desk like a typhoon had just passed by. He had left the window open again, and with the cool January wind, Miong was sure that Pole would catch a cold the next day. 

 

Miong pulled up a chair beside him and gently shook Pole awake, mindful of the glasses sitting dangerously low on his nose. It took a few seconds too long for Pole to stir and get his bearings. His eyes finally focused on Miong.

 

“Umuwi ka na pala,” Pole’s voice was still heavy from sleep. “Hindi kita narinig.” He gave Miong a small smile, but he wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Hulaan mo kung anong nakita ko sa  _freezer_.”

 

Pole’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Yelo?”

 

Miong tried his best not to laugh. “Kakagising mo palang, ganyan ka na.” He held up Pole’s cell phone in front of him. “Ito kasi.”

 

Pole’s expression shifted from confusion into genuine surprise. “Doon ko pala nalagay yun.” He took the object from Miong’s hand and placed it on the desk beside his papers.

 

“Buong araw ka ba nandito? Ilang linggo mo na rin yan pinag-aaralan.”

 

“Hindi naman.” Pole glanced at the mess of papers. “Mahirap naman kasi yung kasong ito.” He reasoned. “Ilang araw na ring sumasakit ang ulo ko.”

 

“Matulog ka na kasi.” Miong gently swept the strands of hair from Pole’s face. The curls were starting to come out from his perpetually neat, combed down hair. “Wala kang mapapala kung pagod ka palagi.”

 

“Okay lang ako,” Pole insisted stubbornly. He was met with Miong’s skeptical expression.

 

“Ilang gabi ka nang nag-pupuyat. Hindi ko na kita naaabutan kapag matutulog na ako.”

 

Pole laughed. “ _So,_ nagtatampo ka?”

 

“Nag-aalala lang para sa ‘yo.” Miong responded honestly. “Baka magkasakit ka nanaman. Ayoko lang na makita kang naghihirap.”

 

He hoped his worry was heard loud and clear. Pole’s fragile health was something that rarely ever left his mind. That one month long hospital stay from last year was enough.

 

Pole had that calculating look in his eyes again, processing Miong’s words. It took a minute or two before he gave out a chuckle. “Ang swerte ko naman at mayroong taong kagaya mo na palaging nag-aalala sa akin.”

 

Miong fought the urge to role his eyes. “Ako lang dapat.”

 

“At ikaw nga lang.” Pole smiled affectionately at him. “O sige na, ikaw ang masusunod ngayon. Matulog na tayo.” Pole placed his hands on the wheels of his chair and was ready to back himself away from the table, when Miong placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Kakargahin nalang kita.” Miong insisted, holding his arms out. Pole’s smile grew into a grin as he circled his arms around Miong’s neck before allowing him to lift him off his chair. He had an arm underneath the back of his weak knees and another on his back.

 

“Aba,  _romantic_.” Pole couldn’t help but comment as Miong walked out of the room. “Palagi nalang ako magpupuyat.”

 

Miong stopped in front of their bedroom door and raised his eyebrows at Pole. “Subukan mo lang.”

 

The following week, Pole found Miong’s wallet in the kitchen sink.


End file.
